


A Beat Before

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Road Not Taken [1]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Dead Beat, with spoilers from all the books up to Dead Beat.</p>
<p>To combat all the necromancers, they needed all the power they could get. Even if it meant feeding the Hungry wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beat Before

Part One of the Road Not Taken-verse

: :: :

I woke abruptly, my head still fuzzy as if I hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Something felt _off._ Well all the crap happening lately had been off, but this felt like something different. Because it didn't feel like the same malevolent energies I had been feeling, or because I was exhausted. I attempted to lay back down and fall asleep. I couldn't. The odd feeling kept nagging at me, so I got up out of the comfort of the bed and head into the living room.

It was as dark as the rest of the house but for a candle that was burning in an holder on the table. I could just make out the outline of my brother sitting on the doily laced chair. "Thomas?" I say softly. As I come closer, I could see a gleam of silver and realized that it was his eyes. I look at the couch and could make out the outline of a person I knew to be Butters.

"He fell asleep straight away." Thomas says, suddenly startling me. "You can speak up; I...doubt anything would wake him up." Perhaps it was because I was tired that I wasn't noticing the signs.

"You should get some sleep too." I say. "We all need as much rest as we can get." He shakes his head.

"Someone has to stay awake and keep an eye on things." Thomas says. I come to a stop by the chair, in the background I could hear Butters' faint snores.

"Mouse will let us know if someone is coming." I say. I could hear a quick intake of breath as Thomas turned his head slightly away from me. Everything hit me like a veritable psychic punch to the gut. Thomas was Hungry. Not hungry, but Hungry with a capital H.

White Court vampires were different than the Red and Black Courts in that they fed on emotions, which varied from something like fear to something like...lust. Thomas was the latter. See White Court's power is kind of like a well that keeps needing to be refilled. They tap into this reservoir of power in them, which grants them enhanced strength and other things, but in return it takes alot out of them and they are forced to refill it, sate it; the Hunger.

It nearly killed Justine, Thomas' former girlfriend, the last time had fed on her; though that case was a bit different since it had been a life threatening situation. Feeding also helps them heal faster-though they heal faster than normal humans, if it's too grave a wound, they are forced to Feed-and feeding on Justine is what saved Thomas' life.

Today had been taxing; not a life threatening sort of way-where Thomas was gravely injured-but all the same...he was hurt, and he was Hungry. Time was running short, both on stopping the Darkhallow as well as saving Murphy's life. We all needed to be at one hundred percent, or as close to it as we could get, in order to stop all that was happening.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, with the tick of a clock in the background, with Butters' snores, with the sounds of Mouse snuffling and shifting about. The only one who was silent was Thomas. I gulp against a sudden lump in my throat. "Thomas." I say softly. I could see his arms tighten on the arms of chair and I hoped that it would hold together, because if something happened to it, Murphy could kill me. "Thomas!" I repeat insistantly.

"Get back to bed, Harry." Thomas said, voice strained. I grab one of his arms and yank him out of the chair. He stumbles forward, startled.

"You need to feed." I say. Not a question. He avoids looking at me, so I grab his chin and force him to look into my eyes. We had already soulgazed so there was no fear of that happening. "We're running out of time and there's no one else; we need all the extra power we can get. And you need to heal." The wound on his head was not bleeding a lot now but even a small wound could become dangerous. The situation we were all in was dangerous enough already.

I put on my best stubborn face-I'm pretty good at those-and watched the inevitability set in my brother's eyes.

"Remember that you're the one who asked for this." Thomas said before grabbing my face in his pale hands and kissing me hard.

Oh. Fuck.

I was in a bit over my head.

: :: :

It wasn't until he got me back into Murphy's bedroom that the enormity of the situation really hit me. Christ, that was another thing; if Murphy ever found out what happened in her bedroom, it's make Mab seem like _nothing_. I was still thinking pretty clearly. Obvious that Thomas hadn't fully turned on his White Court mojo.

"You're thinking too much." Thomas said and I gasp as he bites me lightly on the neck.

Okay, so thinking was quickly heading out the window with Libido taking its place; it was a needy, demanding thing but never as strongly as I felt now. Clothes started to come off in quick succession, from his shirt to my ragged pants and all the rest in-between. And for the moment, the darkness outside and what it entailed was forgotten.

I was quickly drowning in the pleasure of Thomas' touch, gasping when his fingers encircle a nipple, moaning when he replaces his fingers with his tongue. My hands attempt to touch his skin but he pushes me back again and again.

"Thomas-"

"Shhh."

He leans in and kisses me and the contrast of this gentleness compared to the tough ones of before make me cry out. I find myself pulling him closer, my deprived senses longing for touch, for his touch. I did not know how much time had passed, was passing; time had ceased to move regularly for me.

I start to shudder moments later as his mouth kisses up and down my body, burning fire wherever he went. I cry out as his hot, wet mouth engulfs my arousal and doesn't let up until I come hard; harder than I ever have before, in fact.

Soon it was me who maps _his_ body with my mouth, my hands. I take in his groans, his cries with increasing pleasure. The fact that I had never been with a man did not factor in, mostly because of the White Court abilities reigning over things. Or so I thought at the time.

A moment passes and I find myself flat on the bed, looking at my brother while he prepared my body. It felt weird at first; it hurt, yet it didn't, with a pressure that was unfamiliar. I shiver as some of the cold lotion-that had been sitting on the nightstand-falls onto my heated skin. His fingers leave me and his arousal slides in, taking their place.

The pressure was greater, but it didn't hurt; quite the opposite. My cock was erect again after only a few strokes of his body into mine, my eyes rolling in the back of my head as he thrusts into me again and again. It felt incredible, beyond so; I had never felt it so good in my life. I look up into Thomas' face and whatever he sees in my own makes him groan. "Harry-"

He leans down and kisses me deeply, yet it felt different than any of the other kisses that came before it. I felt so utterly drawn to him in that moment, looking at him, feeling him deep inside of me. It felt like-but...no. I couldn't say it, or even think it. It had to be due to his vampiric wiles.

Climax hits me so suddenly I barely have to cry out, white splattering between our bodies, with him shuddering a moment later, groaning loudly and kissing me over and over; it had to be that moment he fed.

Finally the aftershocks leave us and he moves out of me, both of us breathing deeply. Exhaustion hits me, reminding me that I had been tired to begin with and it was time to get my sore ass, and the rest of me, to sleep. I let out a sound as he moves out of bed. He covers me up and I look at him sleepily.

"Go to bed, Harry." he says softly.

I start to close my eyes, but they pop back open in realization as the door closes.

He hadn't fed.

He used his power in the very beginning, but after that...it was just him and me.

Us.

Oh, fuck.

Then that feeling I felt was...?

I finally managed, sometime later, to fall back asleep; I dreamt I was in a hot tub...

: :: :

A/N: This was a fic I wrote after re-reading through Dead Beat. I couldn't resist the urge, lol. There was so much slashy goodness and that part where they're at Murphy's just _begged_ for another fic about it. Let's just hope for their sake that Murphy never realizes what went on there! lol.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
